


A Subject Glitch

by MelonDriven



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And titles, Angst, Bc I'm to chicken to kill him for good, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Crying, Grian angst, Hermitcraft - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, No Perma-death, dark caves, respawn exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonDriven/pseuds/MelonDriven
Summary: He's in the dark, fearing every moment to happen. Footsteps are coming closer even though he's running, it feels like a nightmare. And he silently hopes it is.Grian's never been so afraid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Subject Glitch

Grian wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here anymore, he had just wanted to find a few extra diamonds, that's all, never to be in this mess. He wanted to go back to his base, maybe send some messages to annoy Mumbo from his hobbit hole.

He extended out an arm, a lone torch in his shaky hand. It was cold, even though he was sweating a river. The damp cloth of his sweater was almost painful by how cold it was. Grian had run out of torches a while back, but it didn't make a difference either way. The dim light the torch gave was weak against the darkness of this strange cave. His other arm stretched out to try and feel the wall, and after blindly swinging around his arm for a second he found it.

Grian felt like he was blind and vulnerable. He was tired, exhausted even. One of his pickaxes' broke while down here, he was trying to dig out but it snapped in half and evaporated into particles. He had another, but it was on the verge of breaking itself, and he didn't want to risk losing another. His sword had gotten lost after running from a hoard of monsters and dropping it. 

An axe and a pickaxe. Those were his tools in this dark place.

His body was bruised and cut, all from battles against mobs. It all hurt, but he pushed through it. He wanted to get out of here, fast. 

The sandy-haired boy grunted when he tripped and felt his foot slip into something deep and sticky. He huffed and pulled his now wet foot out of the goop. Setting his foot back on dry ground, he crouched down and put his torch close to the floor. Grian saw something he'd never seen before, a dark blue sludge spread across the ground, blocking his path.

He stood back up and pondered for a minute. Grian could barely tell how big this cave even was, so there was no way he could turn back around. He had to go through it.

Giving a wary look, he stepped into the goop, and continued his journey to find a way out of here. With each wet, sloppy step he grimaced. It was like he was walking through mud, except it was stickier. He could feel his elytra getting dragged and ruined in the sludge. He'd have to clean it when he was out. If he got out of here.

Waving his torch around slowly and keeping a hand on the wall was not helping him know which way he was going. He couldn't even check his coordinates on his communicator since it had broken when he fell down a hole awhile back in the cave.

He walked and walked, his body becoming more and more weak. He had run out of food and his red sweater wasn't doing anything against the cold. He noticed a small light, followed by more in the distance. He got a glimmer of hope, maybe he could get out of this stupid hole. But that hope was soon lost as he saw that the cave continued, only difference was it was lit up with little black candles.

His shoulders slumped, the more time he spent down in this dark hole, the more he wanted to go back to his mansion. Grian felt a tear slip down his cheek, how did he get so lost? He wiped the tear away and sniffled before pushing his sore legs to move.

Each step that made a sloppy sound the more Grian wanted to breakdown and magically appear back home. He let his eyes wonder around to walls of the narrow cavern. Small black candles gave dim light to the cave, allowing him to see a bit better. Normally, he would be thrilled by the small objects. A new decoration for his builds, but now, that was the last thing on his mind.

The narrow path continued for what seemed like miles. It continued past his vision (now being able to see because of the candles.) He lowered his torch down to his side, his arm ached from holding it up for hours on end. He could feel the heat growing steadily over his hand, but if anything, it felt nice. This cold, dark, and damp cavern made his skin crawl, the fire gave a warmth that Grian so desperately desired, so much, he was tempted to light himself on fire.

But he quickly discarded that thought, no matter how much he wanted to be warm, dying by fire was painful. Not to mention all the stuff he had on him.

Grian groaned when he pulled his foot out of the slimy substance, it hurt as his legs were so tired. Forcing himself forward, his arms swung limply by his sides, the torch light following with. He felt tears prick into the corners of his eyes. How did he even get here? He could've just sold some extra stuff for diamonds instead. Why did he think mining was a good idea.

The deep blue slime under -- well, more like around -- his feet, shimmered under the spots that had light. Gold and orange specks were littered around and sparked because of the light reflection, Grian could only imagine what it would look like under the sunlight.

The sandy-haired boy sniffled, frowning at the thought. He would do anything to be under the sun again, to feel the wind as he flew around with his elytra.

Every step, the more he felt sick. A pit was growing in his stomach and uneasiness was settling on his shoulders. 

After, what felt like hours, of trekking, he slowed down, a tear slipping down his cheek. He was so frustrated, he would've stomped the ground if not for the heavy goop weighing down his feet.

Grian was about to continue but paused, hearing something behind him.

Footsteps. Wet, sloppy, heavy footsteps.

A glimmer of hope was about to appeared, but another sound came along. A growl.

What?

Grian whipped around, taking out his axe, expecting a zombie. But it was much different then a normal mob he was used too. . . It was big -- lanky, but still very big. It's skin was dark, just like the slime it walked on. It didn't have a real face on his head, it was blank, instead it had one eye on its chest, with teeth like eyelashes. It walked with a gait in its step.

The boys breathing hitched, the axe in his hand now heavy. He gave a shaky breath, stepping back, his eyes wide. The monster was taking slow steps towards him, growling and murmuring.

Was it non-hostile?

No, no it looks too mean. It probably just hadn't seen him yet, he should run-

The thing stopped. Blinking, right at Grian.

Grian stiffened, freezing up in his place. The monster gave war cry, speeding towards him. It wasn't running, per say, but it was definitely moving fast. Grian was frozen in shock for a second before jumping back to reality. He whipped around and started running as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. He cursed the slime for weighing him down.

Tears of fear fell out of his eyes. His blood rushed to his ears, he could hear ringing, and his own heart beat over his labored breaths. But those footsteps behind him echoed. The over-powered every other sound. Grian's never felt so afraid, the unknown has never been so terrifying. 

This was like a nightmare, and Grian silently hoped it was. No matter how fast or long he ran, the thing was always right behind him. His axe slipped out of his sweaty, cut up hands and he gave a silent sob as he looked behind him, seeing the monster step on it, the netherite axe breaking into white particles. 

Looking back in front of him, the cavern was still so long. And the monster was so close. Tears clouded his vision, his breath was so fast, it all hurt. To unaware of his surroundings, Grian tripped, and he knew it was his demise.

It was so close now.

Grian fell to his hands and knees, tripping over his own feet. Tears and sobs racked his body as he desperately tried to get back up again. But he felt the wind get knocked out of him as the thing stepped on his broken figure. Grian could hear a sickening crack from his spine as blinding hot pain coursed through his body. His hands slipped, causing him to go face first into the dark blue sludge. He couldn't suppress the scream that tore its way out of his throat, goop filling his mouth and lungs. 

It hurt so badly. He felt the monster put more of its weight on his body, more cracks being heard as Grian could barely scream. The air inside his lungs slowly evaporated, cold sludge making its way inside and around his body.

The last thing he felt were those big claws and teeth scratching and biting into him before he stopped breathing. After, a message popped up on others' communicators:

Grian suffocated whilst escaping [SUBJECT404#7g927]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago so excuse any mistakes or anything.
> 
> I also made the 'monster' a 'subject' in the death text because it's still being worked on and not in the game. So essentially, a glitch caused Grian to come across it.
> 
> Please leave a comment!! They make me very happy reading them :D


End file.
